What If?
by Fluff Inc
Summary: What If...? Ren had an older brother? What If...? He was engaged to Pilika? What If...? He suddenly realizes he's falling in love with her through some innate force in the universe? Mischievous older brothers, jealousy, and more [RenPilika]
1. Default Chapter

What If…?

_Due to the incompetence of the friggin' phone line, I am unable to connect to the Internet, and thus, since my creative juices are overflowing today (a very unfortunate thing I must tell you, since chaos usually ensues when this happens) I have made a ficcie~~~! Nothing new, same as always: the usual WAFF, comedy, insanity, fluffy things, and whatnot…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Shaman King… well, I do own Hiu^^;;_

_For all die hard Pilika/Ren fans^^ goes to Lor-chan~~~ who shall be suffering and will be alienated from the bliss that is called Internet for two whole weeks! Hope you keep your sanity 'til then… for Sheo Darren also who supports my SK fics, arigatou!_

= = = = = = = = = = 

According to most people the middle child is the one who is mostly ignored by their parental figures. In the case of the Tao family, the youngest child is the one who is overlooked. True, Ren never really did care for attention and was much grateful for the fact that he was never given notice by parents, or grandparents (the things that his older siblings had to go through). It was to say; he was rather content leaving in his own quietude only noticed when he did something remotely good (which didn't occur that often) or when he did something bad (which happened most of the time).

And you must've imagine his surprise when his father suddenly ordered him to pack clothes that would last for a few days or so, supplied him some credit cards and a rather (actually very) thick sheaf of currency. 

Hiding his surprise Ren even managed to voice his opinion… the one he had been dreaming of for… oh, I don't know the past few years of his entire life.

"You're disowning me?" he tried his best to mask his obvious glee, but failed quite miserably.__

Needless to say the current leader of the Tao Clan, namely his father, En Tao merely rolled his eyes in reply. 

"No, I am sending you on a mission."__

_Oh, what joy!_ Take note of the sarcasm, people. 

Ren merely dismissed the new found knowledge. This kind of things transpired rather frequently, so he was not by any chance bothered by it… he would probably sent off to finish some cretin or something. Nothing he could possible not handle.

… That is until, he was informed that he must come back in the span of a week happily married to latter child of the Ainu Clan Head. 

How he though wrong.

= = = = = = = = = =__

Chapter One:

Happily Married? I Think Not!

= = = = = = = = = =__

"I cannot believe I am doing **this**~~~!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was livid. 

Ren seemingly oblivious that he was a thousand feet off the ground and comfortably accommodated in one of the Tao's private airplanes (Always travel with class! – his mother's motto) with an inconspicuous older brother by his side chuckling at the hilarity of it all, was seething in deep red anger (read dangerous) was planning on the death of quite a number of people.

Ren turned to glare at his sibling, namely, Tao Hiu, who wasn't that inconspicuous after all. 

One of them was the aforementioned person. 

Hiu meanwhile, in a good-natured manner (quite unlike of his otoutou) sipped his Evian from a crystal flute; quite ignorant of the assassination schemes that circled his ever beloved younger sibling's mindset.

Unconsciously, both the same time, the brother's reflected at the conversation that took place earlier this morning:

_Ren promptly, after hearing the *ahem* enlightening revelation burst into guffaws._

_"You expect me to—BWAHAHAHAHA~~~!"_

_En Tao, to say was unfazed, by the fact that his youngest son was laughing his ass off on the damned floor (it was composed of immaculate white marble tiles to say at least, and plush carpeting) and could've qualified as a patient into a Mental Institute._

_"I want you to marry Pilika of the Ainu tribe and someday produce me an heir or a dozen."_

_Ren promptly snapped out of his reverie of acting like an utter fool, and even had the decency to blush at the open remark of what his father was hinting at._

_In life there are different stages._

_One of them would be:_

_Denial._

_"You're bluffing~~~! There is no way in earth—OR in Heaven and Hell for that matter—that I am gonna get MARRIED~~~! THIS IS AN UTTER **CONSPIRACY~~!**"****_

****

_Needless to say he didn't take it quite lightly._

The statement above would be, quite possibly mentioned as one of the biggest understatements of the millennia. 

"I'm going to kill him~~~!"

It is unfortunate to say that Ren has still not recovered and was, quite frankly, in the mood for one of his slaying sprees.

"My, my brother take it easy, I heard Pilika-chan is quite the looker." His older brother winked at him suggestively.

"**SHUT** the hell **UP!"**

"I still can't believe he's doing this to ME~~~!"__

Meanwhile at another part of the world:

"I can't believe he's doing this to ME~~~!"

"Ojou-sama, please stay calm…" a rather helpless maid, sweat dropped as she surveyed the room of her mistress, which seemed to have been ran over by a typhoon. 

"STAY CALM~~?!"

The poor hapless maid cowered back, not quite used to the angry streak, which seemed to have materialized from nowhere.

_Pilika-sama is usually such a sweet tempered girl._

Says the maid who never witnesses the training sessions that the fourteen-year-old prepares for her onii-chan… but that is, a completely different story.

Pilika propped herself unceremoniously into her bed (the sheets have been scattered across the floor, and the pillows were reduced to nothing, but meager feathers) stubbornly crossing her arms in a determined fashion across her chest.

The maid stared, half fascinated, half scared, at the amount of teenage angst that radiated from the younger Ainu.

For Ren, the trip from Kishuu (sp?) to Hokkaido had ended too soon…

_Time to face a clingy helpless brat…_

Boy was he wrong…

Tsuzuku


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Much More Than Meets The Eye

People's opinion varies when they are asked what brings joy to them most… 

For Hiu it was having his otoutou in a rather… for lack of better word, _hopeless_ situation.

It wasn't that he took some sadistic pleasure in the pains of his brother. It was just refreshing to see Ren express emotions, even if it was anger. Better than the impassive pathetic excuse of a visage he displays every morning when they seat down together for family meals.

_Jun' nee-san is the only person who knows him better than I do…_ though family value was never exercised by the current Tao patriarch, he knew better. En Tao cared for them. _He just has a seriously fucked up way of expressing it_. 

Chuckling at the thought he focused on his brother's current dilemma. And his as well…

How to make Ren fall in love?

Raking a hand through his raven locks, glinting a rich dark emerald green against the mellow lighting in the decorated room, he replayed the conversation he had with his elder sibling. 

_"I'm SOO excited~!"_

_Hiu sweat dropped at his sister's way of expressing her ecstasy, namely jumping up and down and squealing in frequent intervals. "Finally a sister~~!"_

_He did not understand the craving that his nee-san has for another sibling… a female one at that. Having one was bad enough… though he tried not to express that thought, for fear of hurting her feelings. He settled with Jun simply being annoyingly happy at times._

_"I simply wonder why Otou-sama made you go with him… not me."_

_Another thing that bothered him too… why _him_? _

_"Hiu, promise me!" Jun turned to him a thoughtful look on her expressive eyes. He inclined his head sidewise, curious of the sudden change in demeanor, from happy to determined. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Make sure he's happy."_

Ren warily eyed his brother who sat next to him, deep in his thoughts, and an occasional chuckle erupted from him. His brother was much too laid back… maybe that was why his father had given him the opening as the next leader. Which was quite unusual when given some thought. The youngest sibling would someday lead.

"I hope you are enjoying you stay."

A gentle voice broke his line of thought and he eyed the vision of maternal love that sat across from him. 

They had been welcomed with much hospitality from the female Ainu, conversing lightly with them, offering them with tea and confectionaries. 

So here they were sited comfortably in plush snow white chairs with lavish trims and such, a low glass coffee table easily accessible that contained a tea set, and various sweets much too Hiu's liking. Ren opted for the tea.

Hiu, being the more social of the two (and I must say the better conversationalist, not that Ren is anything near a conversationalist…) offered a ready polite smile, with an equally polite respond. "Hai! Domo arigatou!"

"Thank you for your kindness." 

Though his father opted for an intimidating aura to be practiced by his children, his mother opted for a polite, and respectful one.

Ren almost smiled (the operative word being _almost_) at the thought. _Does Okaa-sama have him whipped or what?_

Funny as he thought it was, he would never be placed in the same position as his father. For him it was pure and simple: males dominated the females.

And a definite landmark in Ren's life… was he wrong. 

"Pilika-sama, please stay still!"

A nerve below her right eye twitched compulsively, as various assistants forced her down into a stool, in front of a large vanity, it's a length almost a meter. 

Pilika clearly to say was annoyed.

For hours she had been sitting here, with her hair being fixed, make-up being applied on her pale cheeks, her outfit being chosen, her shoes, and she was being given a sermon nonetheless about proper behavior in front of your future husband~~!

She could do nothing but glower at the very thought.

"Pilika-sama, are you feeling warm?"

The comment did nothing to lighten her mood. 

She was going to show _him_… whoever he was… her own father didn't even give her the name of her betrothed…

_Not that we're going to stay betrothed._

An evil smirk made its way through her normally innocently happy features.

But then alas… Pilika had been deprived of the skill that she needed to accomplish her plan.

She simply wasn't good enough at planning dastardly acts.

Tsuzuku

Notes by the mentally insane: (i.e. me)

How do you find it? Good? Bad? Or I just don't give a damn? Yes, I know it's short… I like short chapters (actually I don't, just can't make long ones-___-U)

Thanks are in order to the following: 

**Cute Anime Kitty, augusta, Idhira Morillo, Yoshiko Kyoda, Chiharu-Chan, Anonymousse, Kyoyama Kita, Sheo Darren, a person, **and **lala**.

**Thank you ^^**

BTW; it's official I am addicted to AlucardXIntegra fandom, so the third chappie won't come out as fast… -____-U too bad there aren't many Kyou-Uo fics… *sigh*


End file.
